


Can this heat get any worse?

by Powerless_to_a_stonecoldworldofthestars



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AoT SnK characters, Armin/other(s) because no further spoilers, Basically multiple relationships, Eren gets fucked a lot, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I forgot tall Levi, M/M, Multi, Only borrowing Teen Wolf Universe, Smut, Smutty, So many tags, So much smut, alpha/beta/omega, boy/boy very explicit, boy/girl explicit, eren's butt, girl/girl yes but not explicit, maby fluff as well, not literally everyone/everyone, so complicated, will hurt, wolf/human aka beastiality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:18:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powerless_to_a_stonecoldworldofthestars/pseuds/Powerless_to_a_stonecoldworldofthestars
Summary: The full moon's almost up, our heat is near, and we're being hunted.Omg totally worth reading. ( if I do say so myself)





	1. Being hunted

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanfic on this site. Please tell me if I made any writing mistakes (grammar and such). I hope you like. 
> 
> I'm only borrowing the teen wolf tv show Universe not the characters.  
> There are a lot of relationships and alpha/beta/omega verse but also wolf/human.

can this heat get any worse?

 

Omegas are a rarity since fewer werewolves are being born. Mostly because there're humans called hunters, who hunt all shifters especially werewolves. But we aren't on the run from hunters, we are on the run from a pack of alphas ready for mating season, and our heat is less than minutes away.

Getting away was the only thing on my mind. I had to run, as far away from here as possible. I had to protect Armin, I had to protect myself. For we are omegas. Sadly for us we weren't born into a pack or bitten as we turned twelve, before our first transition, becoming property of an alpha. The only two choices we have are either being the bitches of a pack or being lone wolves on the run. We chose the latter.

"Eren!" Armin panted barely keeping up with my speed. I slowed down a bit allowing him to run in his own tempo. A soft 'thank you' left his lips. "Don't thank me just yet, wait till we're out of this mess." I mumble loud enough for him to hear. Armin speeds up his pace again as we run trough the woods. Evading trees at high speed while running for my life isn't how I expected my Friday night to be. Sighing I too pick up my pace and keep dogging trees. We keep running, trying to sniff our way out off the forest and back to Beacon hills. 

Less than a minute before full moon, I already feel my heat coming and get dizzy. But I can't give up. The alphas have been chasing us for over half an hour. To them it's just a game, waiting for our heat to start. But for us it's our innocence. 

A wave of heat surges trough my body. It's my body's way of telling that my heat has started. Another wave strikes me and the air reeks of lust, alarming me that alphas are nearby. I try to push myself to go further but now my body starts aching, refusing to move away from the alphas. I fall to the ground. Every inch of my body heats up, and I start to get wet. Armin rushes over to me trying to pull me up, but I tell him to run and leave me. His heat would be coming soon too, so he needs to make a run for it while he still can.

"Eren, please!" Armin begs for me to get up. "We've never been this close to an alpha before never mind six, and definitely not when you're on your heat." Armin tries to convince me to go against my every core, every cell in my body telling me to stop running and start mating. But it's no use, it's impossible to go against your nature. "Goddammit Armin! Just fucking run." I growl at him. "It doesn't help anyone if we both get caught, so run please!" I manage to cry out before the only sounds I can make are lascivious howls and whimpers, begging all alphas to fuck me.

Armin runs away, from me, from the alphas. 

(Armin)

Tears run down my face as I leave Eren on his own. I left him behind and now. I don't even want to think about it. I inhale the forest air and detect the faint smell of humans, as I get closer and closer to the source my nose fills up with this essence. "Maybe I can ask them for help." I think aloud. Without thinking clearly I run to the pleasant fragrance, but I stop abruptly as I see who these humans are. Hunters, out off all people they're hunters. But I should have known, because who else would be in the woods this late at night.

I stop dead in my tracks. As soon as they see me, guns, bows, and even freaking medieval swords point my way. I know I can't lie my way out of this. I look like crap, I am not even wearing shoes and my shirt's ripped from the branches as I had ran trough the woods like hell, just a few seconds ago. A petite girl with long blonde hair and large blue eyes comes my way swinging a sword. 

"Who or what are you?" She asks hollow. Neither her face or voice show any emotion. "I uh, my friend. Before I could continue my stammering, I was rudely interrupted by the girl. "I didn't ask about your friend. I asked who, or more likely what you were." Her blue eyes burning into mine, but still no emotion whatsoever. She looks my age, I wonder why her eyes are so cold and empty. But I'm not about to ask. "So are you going to talk, or should I make you?" The words calmly leave her mouth, but her sword comes dangerously close to my face. "I was on the run." I swallow loudly but continue. "Alphas were chasing us." "With us you mean you and your omega friend." The blonde replies. It wasn't a question, it was more like stating a fact. A very true one at that. 

Another girl steps forward. This one has short, raven-black hair, a red scarf and just as an emotionless facial expression as the shorter blonde. She's not equipped with a sword. Instead she has wolfsbane laced arrows and knives, and a gun filled with wolfsbane bullets. The strong smell makes me a bit dizzy but I have to save Eren, so I can't fail now. "Please! Help me save my friend, please!" I beg for their help. The two girls just look at each other. 

(Eren)

As i lay crying on the ground in a fetal position, face pressed in the earth to muffle the moans escaping my lips unwillingly. I hear footsteps closing in on me, and I know I'm done for. Strong hands lift me up bridal style and I close my watery eyes, not wanting to look at the Alpha. The other Alphas howl at the now full moon celebrating their victorious hunt. "Are you going to open your eyes or what?" The Alpha who holds me against him asks. His soft but demanding voice making me blush. The other Alphas quiet down. I slowly open my eyes and look directly into the grey eyes of the raven haired Alpha. The only thing on my mind becomes the taught of this beautiful man fucking the life out of me. I turn even redder as we stare into each others eyes. He then carries me with, followed by the other Alphas and a pleased smile on his face.


	2. Being taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooh Erwin losing his cool. Poor Eren??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late and short post I'm sick. I taught I'd put some Eren/Erwin in here with a certain mad raven haired alpha.
> 
> Ps: I made Levi tall, like 182 cm. Why? Because I can.

His dulcet scent. 

 

"Hey kid wake up." A voice calls for me. I feel someone tapping my face and slowly open my eyes. I don't even remember falling asleep, the last thing I remember was the Alpha with mysterious grey eyes. I open my emerald ones, this time they're met with icy blue orbs, which remind me of winter. The blond man helps me sit up the leather couch. Still drowsy from my nap I squint my eyes and take in my surroundings. The room is office like, it has a bureau and a bookshelf in the front of the room. A scratchy "Where am I?" Leaves my burning throat. My head feels heavy and I lay back down again, I need to rub my temples to calm my throbbing head. The man gets of the couch and grabs a cup from a wooden table in the middle of the room. "Here, drink this." The blond man smiles. I take the cup from him, but hesitate to drink. "It's okay, it's tea made from herbs that suppress your heat, but mostly the side affects of it." He smiles a comforting smile as I drink the bitter liquid. "See it wasn't that bad now was it." He jokes sweetly.

His frost blue eyes roam over my body, making me feel self conscious. I realise I'm still covered in dirt, my shirt's torn, and my body's glistening hot from sweat. Between my thighs I still feel slick coming out of my hole. How can this alpha still keep his cool? "You can take a shower if you'd like, I'm sure Levi would want that." The blond man laughs that last part loudly, startling me. Making the cup fall out of my hand and smash onto the ground. I look at the broken pieces, scared.

"I'm sorry." I whisper softly. Afraid of what might come I keep staring down, at the broken glass. The man lets out a low growl. Slowly I look up and immediately wish I hadn't. His frost blue eyes, now a fierce and lust filled red. Burning into my every core. Animalistic sounds form in his throat. "Oh god you're cute, no wonder Levi claimed you." The alpha licks his lips and takes in the scent of my heat, growling like a beast.

I try to get up, but I'm forcefully being pressed down again. The older male climbs on top of me, holding my hands tightly above my head not letting go. "Fuck cleaning you up first and waiting for Levi, I haven't had an Omega in like three months." The alpha groans displeased. His claws shred my shirt, his lips press against mine. I gasp unintentionally making it easier for the alpha to deepen his forceful kiss. I softly moan into the alpha's mouth, cursing my sensitivity during heat. He grinds his body against mine, and to my horrors I feel an erection grow, cursing myself even more. The alpha notices my growing, a devilish smile spreads across his face.

He stops invading my mouth and looks me in the eyes. "So pretty," he whispers. He releases his grip on my arms. One hand stroking my hair and the other my cheek, rubbing away a little dirt. I look away flushed, breathing heavily. He kisses my neck, nuzzling it. But suddenly I feel a sharp pain, I yelp in surprise. His tongue drawing circles on the bite mark he just made, his sharp teeth playfully nibbling my neck. "Please don't mark me!" I scream. It's the only thing on my mind, as my eyes tear up. He grins darkly. "Not yet young omega, were going to have a little fun first."

"No, please! Stop!" I beg him. But it's futile. The Alpha's instincts have already taken over, his growls making my body shiver. The alpha presses closer, his hot breath tickling my neck as he whispers greedily in my ear. "Kid I'm going to fuck you senseless. I'm going to bite and mark you, making you my own, you'll scream my name." He grabs my hips pulling me closer. I can feel his bulging erection, only stimulating the omega in me. I grab his arms and moan loudly only to bite my lip in defiance. "I know you want it, there's no fighting or denying your nature." His mocking words are true and I know it all too well. Tears leave my eyes and I drop my hands beside my body.

His eyes gleam victory in my defeat. His face comes closer to mine than I want. Before I can protest he crashes his lips on mine again, sucking and biting my lower lip till it bleeds. So I open my mouth, giving in to his force. Tears fall down my flushed cheeks as the alpha tastes my mouth, claiming it for his own. The whole room fills up with an overwhelming scent of heat and arousal, weakening my senses as the omega inside of me takes over. I moan under his touch and I feel slick pour out of my slick-hole. I cry loudly into the alpha's mouth as he moves his hand up and down my pants, stroking my hardening groin. Heat rushes trough my body like electricity, waves of arousal break my will to fight back. But nothing is worse than being claimed unwillingly. 

I try to protest when he unbuckles my belt. But I can't push him of me. My hands just tremble against his chest. As if becoming impatient he removes his mouth from mine and takes of his shirt. He rips, what's left of my shredded shirt, off my body. Grateful to be released I gasp for air. He left my lips red and swollen from the pressure. "Get off!" I yell demanding, trying to convince him when I can't even convince myself. I feel like a dog that can only bark and not bite. But he claims my mouth once more muffling any and all sound. Biting and licking my lips he takes advantage of my whines, deepening the kiss, making my mouth his. One of his hands moves up my slightly tanned skin, taking my hard nub between his fingers. I groan as he hit a weak spot. I swing my head backwards and arch my back. The alpha leaves my lips and descents down my neck kissing it, retracing the bite mark he made with his teeth. He moves down till he reaches my other nipple taking the organ greedily in his mouth. Roughly biting and sucking it. Heavy breaths leave my lips. My defence is slowly breaking down. I close my eyes enjoying his touch, I'm on the edge of giving in.

"Please!" I beg loudly. 

And suddenly I feel nothing. The weight of the alpha disappeared. I hear a resounding thud, like somebody's thrown against a wall. I carefully open my eyes, my breathing stops, my eyes grow wide and I feel my cheeks flush a little. In front of me I see the raven haired alpha. The one who carried me to this place, the one who had 'claimed' me. He walks over to the blond alpha who's getting up off the ground. "Levi it's not." But before the taller blond could finish, Levi as the grey eyed alpha's called, shoves him against the wall. "Erwin! He's mine you hear me! He growls protectively. He slams his fist in the wall beside the blond and walks away.

As he walks towards me he kneels down in front of the couch. I just look up at the ceiling, silently thanking my alpha (mentally slapping myself for referring to him as my alpha). He grabs my hand and softly presses his silky lips on my delicate skin. He then gets up, growls aggressively at Erwin, and lifts me up bridal style once more. He walks out of the room carrying me in his arms. "Lets get you cleaned up." He smiles, and I lay my head on his shoulder. 

He has the scent of books on a rainy day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think should come next... I'm thinking a hot bath scene between eren and Levi. I love to hear your ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope u liked it, more will probably come...after a while...be patient...I procrastinate.


End file.
